A Phantom's New Chance
by Nydac Pool
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'Ponyville Phantom', all honor and glory go to the creator Jojumolo9.
1. Chapter 1- Hatered

**Hey y'all! hope your having a good day.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony**

 **Please give me a review and tell me what you think, enjoy!**

To put it simply, life sucked. The world outside of his cage was cruel and relentless in its pursuit to destroy those too weak to stand against it. The Ghost Investigation Ward, or more publicly known as the Guys In White, was just like the outside world- well, what he remembered about the world outside. Deep underground the G.I.W set up a base just to hold anomalies like himself and the others, but he never got to see them, never talked with another sentient creature.

Inside of an unmarked, white tiled cell, lay a small boy, he looked maybe ten, but actually his fourteenth birthday had passed not to long ago. His shaggy, unkempt black hair fell over his icy blue eyes, his skin pasty white from years without sun, pulled tightly over his body making him look more like a skeleton than a human. He wore no clothing, they didn't believe that a creature like him didn't deserve them. The body in question was marred from head to toe with scars, the most prominent scar being the 'Y' shaped cut running from both sides of the collarbone to his bellybutton, sloppily stitched up and still bleeding. A simple looking, steel collar sat tightly around his throat, two chains lead down from the collar to a pair of handcuffs; another set of chains lead down to a pair of ankle-cuffs, all glowing a faint green color.

To those who still remembered the boy, they knew him as Daniel Fenton or 'Danny', son of Amity Park, Illinois' town freaks, or as they called them selves 'ghost hunters'. To the people of Amity, the then seven year old, ran away from home and was never found. Danny didn't remember much about his past, he barely remembered his own name! If not for his father teaching him how to write his name, he would've forgotten long ago. But, what he did remember made him shiver, his parents didn't love him, they hurt him when the cold, funny glowing rings appeared. Sleeping was a problem, Danny _hated_ sleep, it always brought the bad dreams.

To distract himself he looked around the white room, he studied the patterns on the ceiling. In truth, his cell used to be white, but over who knows how long, they gave up on cleaning, now the floor was a collage of red and green splatters of blood. The walls where no better, as they where covered in a child's drawings of animals, as well as people and crude handwriting of random, misspelled words.

Danny had heard them talking about him during some of the tests. They said that Danny wasn't a human like them, but a 'culmination of ectoplasm and post human consciousness'. What ever that really meant, but Danny guessed that the green blood was ectoplasm. They used simpler words, like when they called him a ghost. Danny knew what those were, he had heard his parents talk about them; all bad things, mind you.

A growling noise filled the small cell, followed shortly by a groan. How long had it been since they fed him? Weeks? Months? Years? It felt like he had been here for thousands of years. Danny wondered why the G.I.W didn't kill him and be done with it, there couldn't be anything left that he could give them, right? Most of the time they repeat the same experiments, said the same words that he knew where bad, but didn't understand what they meant. Why didn't they just end him, let him find some sort of peace. Oh, that's right, Danny was a ghost! A creature without a conscience and feeling, but Danny knew they knew that he could feel everything they did to him.

Two nameless agent came to take Danny to a lab for more 'tests', over time Danny forgot who was who so they all blended together becoming a blur. As soon as they reached the lab the agents dragged him to a metal table in the middle of the room, before leaving him to the scientists. As quickly as possible, Danny let two glowing white rings envelope his body.

Oh, how he hated the color white! To him, it represented all that was evil; all that was wrong in the world. All the bad things happened in white rooms, with humans dressed in white.

When the ring dissipated, what was left was a complete opposite of the child that stood there a moment ago. The boy's hair was supposed to be a brilliant white, but it was a caked with dirt and blood changing it to a more brown color. His skin was still the same except for the dull, white glow that surrounded him, as well as a burn, obviously made by a hot poker, shaped like a large 'D' with a smaller 'P' inside it, on his outer thigh. It was placed their so they could always identify him, no matter what. But what caught most peoples attentions was his toxic green eyes.

One of the scientists barked a command, but the boy wasn't listening, but he already knew what they wanted- they always wanted the same thing. Danny stumbled over to a metal table that was in the middle of the room, then laid down and let the scientists strap him down and prepare his body. The nameless scientists ran the usual experiments, but that didn't last long.

"Hold still."A blonde scientist commanded sharply. This human in particular Danny hated the most, Blondie being the one to always cause the most damage when they mess with his body; but Danny learned long ago to just listen and it would end faster. The man silently walked to a tray on the counter and grabbed what looked like a miniature version of a chainsaw! He absolutely _dreaded_ when they came up with new experiments, it always meant more pain and more nightmares.

At this sight, Danny tried to squirm away from the approaching madman. Unfortunately they had done an incredible job at strapping him down to the table.

"I said hold still!" The blonde growled, to make his point, he slammed the miniature chainsaws handle down onto Danny's ankle. Danny stifled a scream by biting his tongue, but that caused it to bleed profusely. The scientist slowly started the chainsaw, relishing in Danny's fear before lowering it right below Danny's left elbow.

The only thing Danny knew after that was pure pain, then darkness…


	2. Chapter 2- Confused But Alive

**Greetings friends! Now, I was blown away from the response from you guys so thank you. I'm going to try to post twice a month, but with my school and other activates so I'll do my best to keep it up.**

 **Have a blessed day!**

As Danny slowly came back to consciousness he felt something… Different. He lay on something hard -not as hard as the floor of Danny's cell mind you- but something slightly softer than that. He felt like his body was on fire and he couldn't feel his arm- It felt numb.

 _Wha- Where am I?_ _Why can't I see? Did they take my eye's?! Oh, wait my eye's are closed..._

Barely cracking one eye open, Danny was able to see… Green with large purple blurs? Finally gaining up the courage to actually open both of them, he was not sure if he finally went insane or if this was a dream.

Near instantly Danny knew where he was: The Ghost Zone. The sky was a mix of forest and toxic green ectoplasm- the same stuff as his blood, swirling together. Danny could feel the ectoplasm trying to heal him, but there was to much for the green slime to heal. The blurs turned out to be floating door, Danny wondered what was behind them. But he had to get up and get moving, even if the G.I.W weren't here, the Ghost Zone posed its own dangers. Looking around he saw that he was sitting on a flat, floating boulder.

Danny decided to think about other things like: how did he get here? When had they given him a pair of black pants? Oh God, he had no arm! What was that giant floating clock tower doing ove- wait what!?

In his surprise, Danny didn't notice himself jumping to his feet until half way through the action. He cried out in pain as he collapsed onto the rock, gently Danny started to use his power of flight, even if it hurt to use them, to float towards the ominous tower. Maybe there would be some one there to help him!

It felt like hours before Danny reached the blue and purple structure, the numbers on the clock face were written in weird gibberish -that or he had no idea how to read time… The latter seemed the most likely though. Calmly, Danny flew in through the open, ten foot tall, ancient looking, double doors. As soon as he passed the threshold, Danny's ears were bombarded with the loud sounds of spinning gears and cogs. Mirrors hung everywhere, big ones twice as big as himself! (in all fairness, Danny wasn't that big to begin with.)

"Hello?", Danny called out in raspy voice, unused for too long,"Is anyone here!"

"Hello Daniel," a voice said to his left.

Danny spun around too fast; everything was spinning, he felt like his head was going to explode! With a moan Danny collapsed, but he didn't hit the tiled floor; A pair of strong arms caught him.

Looking up at the owner of the arms, he saw a tall, broad shouldered, middle aged ghost with light blue skin, wearing a purple cloak with a silver clock gear holding it together. The ghost in question had the hood of the cloak up, but Danny could still see the blue ghost glowing red eye's, a scar like a lighting bolt going through one eye. Chuckling softly, the ghost carried him deeper in to the tower, the ghost stopped in front of a large mirror and deposited Danny on the floor. The ghost disappeared and as quickly as he disappeared, he was back; this time carrying a blue and purple staff with a small group of clock gears at its tip.

 _What is with this guy and clocks? I should probably give him a name… I'll name him Gear, yah that's a good name! Hehe, I can't feel my legs…I don't think that's right..._

"It's alright Daniel, your safe here." 'Gear' calmly said, with a voice that sounded as old as time. 'Gear' sat straight placing Danny's head onto his lap, but 'Gear's' body morphed in to an old man with a long gray beard.

"Wh- who are y- you?" Danny stuttered, the blood loss was making it incredibly hard to focus. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Clockwork the Master of Time, young Phantom." 'Clockwork' stated, switching into the middle aged form again. _Well, that's answered that question, but what a wast of a perfectly good name! Wait, Phantom?.. I like that._

"I am sorry that I could not rescue you sooner, it was for the good of man kind." Danny could only make a confused noise in the back of his throat. He was not sure if it was good that his body was going numb, but at least he couldn't feel most of the pain.

"The experiments that have been performed on you will lead to the ability for doctors to help humans regrow limbs, and eventually organs. You will have saved thousands of lives Daniel! Your suffering was not in vain, you are a hero." He praised, switching in to his middle aged form, "For your questions;

The Guy's In White had you for seven years, I saved you now because for now the flow of time would not be interrupted or have severe consequences. I have some good news, your sister is safe and has recently gotten out of jail, I will tell her that you are safe after you leave."

Danny didn't remember having a sister… Wait- leave!? No! The clock tower was safe! Clockwork was safe, he could tell!.. Danny didn't want to leave, leaving meant danger could find him, _they_ could find him! He needed time to heal, his wounds were still bleeding for goodness sake!

Danny tried to squirm away as the time ghost picked him up, cradling him to his chest, and lightly tossed him through the mirror. The last thing Danny heard before losing consciousness, was the sound of clock gears and Clockwork's last words.

"I am so sorry... my son."

 **To any anyone who actually reads these things, I would love it if you would tell me what you think Danny's cutie mark should be (in both forms)?**


	3. Chapter 3- What?

**I am sorry for the re -upload, I had to fix a few things I forgot. Anyways, thank you all so much for the support -I did not expect this kind of reaction! I will try to post a new chapter once to twice every month, I know that its not much but I made a mistake in posting to soon without having extra chapters on stand by. Thank you for all your patience and time. Have an amazing day!**

 **Special thanks to all the people who gave me suggestions about Danny's cutiemark's!**

It was a calm and peaceful night in the land of Equestria, the residents of the world laying in the dark expansion of stars. In this world, a small town known as 'Ponyville' rested on the edge of the Everfree Forest, and near there lived a young pony by the name of Fluttershy.

Now, I know what your thinking -pony's!? What did you expect to find in another dimension? Humans? I am afraid that humans don't exist here… Well, maybe human-ish people exist here.

A yellow pegasus with light pink mane and tail, woke with a start, turning her bedside lamp on, and thought about the dream that had awoken her. The dream was startling, silhouettes of creatures she had never seen before laughing and hitting a smaller silhouette on the floor.

 _What did it mean? Or did it mean nothing?_ Fluttershy's thoughts were to jumbled from just waking to think clearly. Glancing out the window to the low hanging full moon, signaled that it was nearing morning time.

Yawning, Fluttershy rubbed her light teal eyes and gracefully rose from her bed thinking of all the duties she had to do throughout the day. Fluttershy's job as well as passion was caring for animals, a passion she had had since she was a filly- which was why her cutiemark was a group of pink butterfly's flying in a blue sky. Walking into her white bathroom she sleepily started preparing for the day.

A loud set thumps on the wooden front door startled the shy pony, quickly trotting down the stairs and opened the door to find her pet rabbit Angel, pounding his foot on the ground with an anxious look on his face.

"Angel! Where were you? It's dangerous outside at night, what would happen if you got hurt and I wasn't able to save you!?" The yellow pegasus yelled -or in Fluttershy's case her 'yelling' is more whispering loudly.

Angel gave his owner an annoyed look, shaking his head and pointed out into the field of grass on the far side of the cottage thumping his foot again.

"N-no Angel, it's to early to go out-look, its still dark out!" She stuttered, adventures weren't really her style. The rabbit was persistent, pulling at her silky pink mane until he had dragged the larger mammal out the door and to the edge of the grass.

M _aybe Angel had found an injured animal?_ Fluttershy let a sigh escape, hoping that that wasn't the reason. Trotting after the little white rabbit, she wondered what the day would bring.

The yellow pegasus hadn't a clue on what she was walking into.

Deep in a field of tall grass, under a mighty oak tree, lay the body of a tiny colt. The pony had black fur with white boots around his hooves, his white mane was shaggy and unkempt much like the tail. He had a pair of near featherless black wings on his back, most would call the colt a pegasus, but what made this pony different was the nub of a horn on his forehead, making him a alicorn. Scares, burns, and bloodied gashes littered the small frame, though most troubling of the markings was the missing front leg. The stub from where the leg was supposed to be was bleeding terribly.

Danny slowly rose from the dream world from where he dreamed of home, of before he became a ghost- when his parents still loved him; of a looming figure cradling him in their arms. A majority of it was blurs mixed with few feelings coming through, but it felt good to have someone hold him again even if it was just a dream.

Eyes shifting under closed eyelids and shallow breaths was the only movement that came from the little colt, his brain working hard to figure out all of the sounds and smells bombarding his senses. A light breeze blew by, leaving the black pony shivering in its wake, blearily he opened his electric green eyes. What he saw made his breathing hitch.

Beyond the thick canopy of the tree was the open sky. Colors the child hadn't seen in what felt like a life time spread through the starry night- purples, blacks, and so many different blues! The stars were pinpricks of brilliant, blinking lights in the blanket of colors, only outshone by a full moon. His heart warming as memories his favorite activity trickled through his sluggish mind- star gazing, oh how he loved the night sky; even more so since he had not been able to watch them for quite some time.

But this realization had brought more questions: Where was he? How did I get here?

The latter question made it all come flooding back; Clockwork had thrown him into that mirror! Danny jumped up at that last thought, body protesting at the movement, locking up causing the boy to crash back in to the moist dirt. It was at that moment that Danny actually looked at himself, to put it bluntly, Danny had an internal breakdown but held his tongue so not to scream. If there was one good thing that came out out of being with the G.I.W. was that he could hold in his screams- and a tolerances for pain. Danny could only stare at his body, mind racing with thoughts of hopeful reason's and fear of the unknown. He was a horse! _Wha- why- how?! This- this_ had _to be a dream, it just has to be!_

Pushing all of the troubling thoughts aside for now, Danny focused on the mark on his hip that had most definitely not been there before. It was a green telescope placed on a star filled sky.

A rustling of grass startled the young pony(Oh, how weird that sounded- even in his own head!) from his thoughts, swinging his head around to find the source of the disturbance. A whimper escaped his lips, body visible shacking from both the cold night air as well as fear. A ball of white fur hopped out of the grass, much to close for his liking, Danny tried to scurry away from the offending fur ball but fell over his own leg's; letting out a cry of pain as he fell. In all fairness, he had never walked with fou- er, three legs and no hands before. It really wasn't helping that Danny was extremely dizzy and bleeding out.

Shakily, the colt raised his head to the 'attacker', not really expecting a small white… animal, with black eyes and pink nose. Memory's of seeing animals like this stirred in the back of his mind, but no name for what the creature was came up. Danny lowered his head back to the ground trying to stop the spinning, he sensed that the white ball wasn't a threat. Danny tried to say something but his voice didn't seem to want to work... So the two mammals stared at each other for a good while until the white animal hopped forward till it stood in front of the black pony.

Danny didn't have the strength to move away from the fur ball that sat in front of him studying his face. The fur ball sniffed the poor pony, checking him over with keen black eyes, electing a whimper from said pony.

Angel was greatly concerned over the discovery of this colt and how much the smell of blood permitted the air. The smell would drive of any herbivorous, but being so close to the Everfree Forest would attract any predator within a mile, the bunny needed to get Fluttershy to help.

The creature started to hop away but was stopped by Danny's whimper, Danny hated being weak but the feeling of having another 'person' there that didn't want to hurt him… It felt nice to have a warm body near him. It turned back to the black colt with a stale look on its face and started to nuzzle the side of his head and nibbling at his mane. The events of the day was finally getting to him, slowly but surly Danny started to doze off.

As soon as the colt fell asleep Angel bolted back to his home to get help.

When Danny arose from his peaceful and (thankfully) dreamless sleep, he was moving. Startled out of his sleepy daze, he looked around realizing that he was on the back of another horse! Trying to squirm of the moving body turned out to be a lot harder than one would think. Danny fell off with a yelp, mind racing for a way to escape.

"Oh! Please stop little one, your hurting yourself!" A gentle voice said, he looked back at the horse that had put him on their back. It was most definitely a female, with yellow fur and pink hair… What? The white creature, which he still didn't know the name of, was by her side.

Danny tried to stand but that only ended with a face full of dirt and a jostle of his sluggishly healing wounds. The yellow pony halted in her rush to help the black colt at the terror filled, ice blue gaze.

"I-it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, your safe now. I'm going to take you to the hospital, they'll heal you." She said with as steady a voice as she could in this situation, find a child in his condition made her want to cry -she almost did if it weren't for Angel stopping her.

Danny was terrified, to put it lightly, and dumbfounded this… this horse! Was talking to him- talking! But her voice sounded so familiar, well not her voice but the tone. Danny remembered, when he was still in his cell, someone talking to him like that… He didn't remember the agent's name but he would always remember what they did for him. Danny's adrenaline rush was coming to an end and with that end came all the pain, a cry left the colts mouth as the headache hit full force.

Fluttershy leaped forward catching the colts head before it hit the ground. Shudders racked his small frame, burning up with fever and his breathing was becoming shorter and more shallow, she had to get him to the hospital in town. No matter how prepared she was at her cottage for sick and injured animals, she didn't have what this child needed and what he needed right now was professional help.

The yellow pegasus watched as the colts eyes rolled into the back of his head, signaling that he had finally lost consciousness. A flash of light caused the pegasus to cry out dropping the colt, blinking away the tears she looked back at the black pony… Only to see a white colt with a black mane and tail?!

"W-what just happened?"

 **Thank you all again for your time,please leave a review and any suggestions that you want to happen in the story. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- A Doctor's Trip

**Friiiiiick it has been way to long!... I know I'm late and I'm sorry! Summer was supposed to be relaxing and I swear I have been busier now than when I was doing school!... How are you guy's doing? I hope your doing well.**

 **Alright enough chit chat - to the story!**

A pony wandered along a winding dirt road, not to far from the edge of the forest. It was nearing dawn, but still dark so most ponies are still in bed; the pony in question was princess – an alicorn, named Twilight Sparkle. Her thoughts swirled around her head like the early morning breeze that ruffled her violet colored fur and hair. Nearly three weeks prier, Twilight took a trip with her friends to see her brother and sister-in-law who had recently had a baby, Flurryheart.

The whole ordeal with the Crystal Heart and the long trek home had worn them all out, even after three weeks the purple alicorn was still quite tired… And worried about her niece. The baby alicorn was extremely powerful with her magic, sooner or later that magic would grow and create some real damage, but she had full confidence that her brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence would raise her to control the alicorn magic.

Looking around at the dirt road that divided the tangled, and truly messed up, Everfree Forest from the beginning of a large field of unripened wheat grass.

She sighed tiredly, sleep had evaded her since coming home and what sleep she did get was plagued with nightmares. No matter how hard the purple mare tried to remember, the dreams eluded her, sleep spells had little success or completely failed. So here she was, running around the country side at night -genius I know.

But a sudden flash of bright blue light came from the field of grass blinded Twilight for a moment. Officially distracted from her thought process, the Princess used a simple spell that all unicorns learned before any other spell, a glowing orb of purple light formed around her horn, illuminating the area. She

dashed into the field with new energy, following what sounded like her friend, Fluttershy, calling for help. Twilight leaped through the wheat grass and came to a sudden halt in a small clearing at the sight before her.

The yellow pegasus was standing a yard away from what looked to be a lump of… something, Angel was on her back, twitching anxiously. The alicorn attempted speak while walking closer, Fluttershy heard her approaching and snapped out of her shock while Angel hopped to the ground and over to the lump on the ground. The pegasus' expression made Twilight snap her mouth shut, instead she turned her gaze to the lump.

…It was an awful sight.

A body...

The colt was extremely small, with a long tangled black mane and tail, his fur was -what she assumed it was supposed to be -white but was matted with glowing green stuff and some sort of dark liquid… It took less than a second for it to click, _Blood_ The alicorns brain supplied, her stomach doing a flip at the thought.

She rapidly surveyed the rest of the body, filing away all of the cuts, bruises, and scars later for treatment. The colt turned out to be a pegasus, his wings were more of skinny, fur covered limbs with a hoof full of feathers left. What caught her eye was the foreleg that was missing and in its place was the nob of the shoulder, oozing blood, puss, and the glowing green stuff. She turned to the yellow mare, trying her best not to throw up.

"Fluttershy, what happened?" Twilight asked, voice shaking; seeing that her friend was about to cry. "Never mind, we need to get him to your house-"

"N-no, I don't have the s-supplies. H-he needs the hospital." Fluttershy said, trying to keep her voice from shaking but failing.

The purple mare only nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment, silently casting a spell to levitate the black haired colt. The movement jarred the sleeping form, electing a small cry of pain from his hoarse throat, his face scrunching up as a single bleary, tear filed, blue eye cracked open. The child tried struggling before exhausting the remainder of his energy and slept again.

The mares sighed in unison before running as fast as possible, using what little light that the rising sun brought, to get to the town hospital.

Running through the towns market, in hindsight, was a terrible idea. The early morning crowd had come to set up their wears in the market, bring out the early risers trying to find a good deal among the stands. The sight of Ponyville's resident Princess running by carrying what looked to be a child's body, really draw's a pony's attention away from haggling away a basket of apples.

The two pony's ignored the whispering and gawking ponyfolk, more focused on the child that was floating a few feet of the ground next to Twilight, bleeding out as they raced up the steps to the hospitals entrance.

Bursting through the double doors probably wasn't the best idea either, but nether of the mares were thinking of that at the moment, as the doors slammed into the walls startling the nurse at the front desk, making him drop a pile of papers. The nurse turned an angry glare to the two girls before doing a double take and hit the pager calling a doctor and more nurses to the front.

A group of medical pony's rushed in, rapidly wheeling the pegasus colt away, gurney taking him to the emergency room for surgery. Twilight followed, answering as many questions that the doctor, a cream colored stallion with black mane, asked as possible.

"What happened?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't find him, I found Flutteshy as she was trying to bring him here." The purple pony said, trying her best to sound strong, though it was becoming harder by the second.

The Doctor nodded, "Is there anything about the patients condition that you can tell me?"

Twilight shook her head. As they reached the surgery room's door faster than either anticipated, Twilight let the door slam shut.

The alicorn returned to the waiting room, finding Fluttershy being treated by the nurse that was at the front desk. It seemed as if shock had set into her shy friend, all she did was stare at the wall not saying a word no matter how many questions Twilight asked. With a tired sight, Twilight flopped onto the uncomfortable plastic chair to wait.

Hours had passed, and Fluttershy had stayed it the waiting room, the nurse had been checking on her every once and a while. But Twilight had come and gone from the hospital all day, checking in every once and awhile on the colts progress. Not much had changed, they were still in surgery last time the purple alicorn had been there -that was around ten thirty.

It was now a little after noon, the gossips of Ponyville had been going at it with all kinds of rumors and stories; she had been approached by many reporters throughout the day – and it was barely lunch time!

Twilight was just walking up the steps to the hospital, taking a break from her paperwork. Her dragon, Spike, decided to stay behind at the castle to continue the work.

Twilight and Spike had been shifting through years worth of missing papers from all over Equestria, trying to find the colts family. Though, if anyone asked her, she would say that she didn't believe that the boy _had_ a family, or any one at all.

"Hey Twilight!" A voice called behind her. The purple pony looked over her shoulder to see two of her friends.

"Hey Applejack, hey Rainbow Dash." Twilight did a double take on her friend, "Rainbow Dash, what happened?!"

Rainbow Dash was a spunky sky blue pegasus with a mane and tail that lived up to her name, she was currently hobbling on three legs and being supported by Applejack. Applejack was an orange earth pony with a golden braided mane, her favorite stetson hat on her head… Both were covered in dust and straw.

"Well, I was practicing my awesome quadruple somersault dive and A.J. was helping." Rainbow Dash said confidently, a smile plastered on her muzzle. "It's just a sprain, don't worry."

Applejack just rolled her eyes, "Dash though' it would be a dandy idea to have me throwin' hay bales at 'er. Unfortunately I listened, and here was closer than the farm. What are you doin' here Sugercube?"

Twilight really wasn't surprised, years of dealing with the two most competitive ponies in all of Equestria had nearly numbed her to their antics -'nearly' being the key word.

"I'm checking on the colt that we found this morning." She said matter-a-fatally. Seeing the confusion on the pairs faces Twilight sighed and explained as best as possible.

"I was taking a walk early this morning when I saw a flash of light and Fluttershy yell for help. I think she might of yelled 'what happened?', I don't know. When I did find her, Fluttershy was trying to carry the little colt so I helped bring them here."

Two pairs of eyes widened at the news, "Is he alrigh'?" Applejack inquired, the earth pony might be strong but when it came to children she turned into a mother bear – ten times as dangerous than usual. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof, acted more aloof – uncaring in so cases – when presented with a problem that couldn't be fixed by flying at the speed of sound.

"No, he's in really bad shape; in all honesty I don't think that he'll survive. He looked so...Broken", exhaustion was evident on the purple pony's face. The two athletes let their friend lose herself in thought while they talked about the evident new resident of Ponyville General.

Nothing like this had happened in decades – in fact something like this had _never_ happened before. It was unheard of to hurt a child, even those who are bent on destroying Equesrtia or enslaving its people knew better than to touch a child let alone harm one.

Twilight remembered reading in one of her history books about a kingdom far away from Equestria were the monarch hit a filly for showing 'insolence against the crown'. The monarchs generals turned on the monarch and killed them. Thankfully the time of nations pointlessly spilling blood ended when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took the throne. The brutality of the ponies who lived back then would always surprise Twilight, how anypony could hurt- let alone _kill-_ was unthinkable. Twilight had hurt ponies in the different fights and scuffles, but that came with the territory of being a Protector of Equestria.

Fluttershy was still sitting in the waiting room, with a really excited pink pony hopping around the room.

"Hey Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

The pony in question looked up sharply, and as if she had super speed Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie Pie for short was in front of the purple alicorn. Pinkie pie was a bright pink pony with curly pink hair, many shades darker than her pelt. Her baby blue eyes blinked rapidly, as a large smile found its proper place on to her muzzle.

"Hey Twilight! I came to see what all the ruckus was about. Is it true that you and Fluttershy found a baby alicorn? I've never met a boy alicorn before! Oh, I'm so excited to meet him! Maybe I should bake a cake for him, since he's isn't feeling well! Bye Twilight!" And dashed off faster than Twilight's brain could keep up.

 _What? A male alicorn? Where did that come from!?_ She thought, extremely confused. She would have to talk to Pinkie and Fluttershy about it, but it was then that the doctor decided to make his entrance. The medic looked as if he hadn't gotten any rest since the last time Twilight came by.

The doctor gave a small bow,"Your Majesty, have you found any of our 'John Doe's relatives?"

Twilight took on an air of authority, one that was to be expected from a pony of her status, "I am afraid not, how is he doing?"

He sighed and signaled for her to follow, the Princess followed the medical pony through the brightly lit hallways, leaving her friends to wait. For being a hospital it was nearly empty, minus the tired looking nurses that mulled about taking care of a few stray patients.

"Dehydration and malnourishment, a hairline fracture on the sternum, broken fibula, clavicle, and a multitude of ribs. We were able to sterilize his room before anything bad could settle… The amputated limb has been properly sutured closed with little to no trouble, there is still a high chance for infection."

The doctor read, clip board in hoof.

"Layers of laceration scars may cause problems in the future, we will keep an eye on the healing scars as well as the gashes. We removed slivers of an unknown green metal and a small black box from near the heart."

They reached the viewing window of the stereotypical hospital room that held the mystery that had been plaguing her all day. 'John Doe' was sleeping soundly, snuggled deep underneath the white hospital sheets – probably the first in a long time. From what she could see, the child looked like a mummy, being completely rapped in white bandages and casts around his appendages. The nurse's had cleaned of all of the grim and cut the unruly mat of black hair, trimming it to look like a buzz cut.

"What does it do?" Twilight asked curiously, distracting herself from the sight before her as well as the long list of injuries. The doctor presented a rectangular black box within a plastic bag. _Strange_ , the box had no identifiable except for a blazing green initial, 'F'. _Most definitely_ _some of advanced technology that I_ _haven't seen before,_ Twilight observed, _But then again I know magic, not tech._

"I do not know -I've never seen anything like it, but I am not a scientist. But we have a more serious problem… It seems as if someone had preformed a… Vivsection on the kid, I was able to stitch it up but I'm afraid to say that infection has set in... The child isn't in good shape -in my professional opinion, I don't believe he will make it."

The Doctor turned and look the princess in the eye, "I may be a doctor, but I've never dealt with something like this...Ponyville General is not prepared enough to care for this child." He sighed wearily, "Princess Twilight, you have to send word to the capital, the doctors there are better equipped for things like… this!", He gestured to through the window to the sleeping form.

Twilight had never felt such anger and pity before, how could any sentient creature do that to a _child_! She was a stunned, the doctor was giving up on him – well, not completely giving up, but close enough! He was handing a near hopeless patient off to another doctor to fix!

Twilight thought for a moment, trying to think of someone with the experience to help. The purple alicorn turned away and walked back the way they came,"I know someone who will help, I'll send them a message now."

The Princess didn't know many doctor's in Canterlot – it was uncommon for magic students to mingle with medical students. For many students, Twilight realized, it was taboo for the students studying magic to talk to the students going into the medical and technological fields. Both sides fought each other a lot through school, being one side based on science and the other an unseen power.

Almost all the unicorn doctor's and engineers that Twilight had encountered had blatantly refused to use magic while working. _More confident in their hooves than their magic, I guess,_ Twilight mused.

Walking back into the waiting room, Twilight was greeted with a sight she hadn't expected. A beautiful white unicorn with softly curled purple mane talking to Applejack and a bandaged Rainbowdash. But it was the towering figure that stood next to Applejack that drew her attention.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing here?"

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I do need some help though, I have the story line and plot but I need filler idea's - like what GirlFish and ShadowArbitor said. Thanks guy's!**

 **Have an amazing day!**


End file.
